


Winter is Here

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen.





	Winter is Here

**Author's Note:**

> The Gotham Game of Thrones no one asked for.

This was never suppose to happen — he was never suppose to become king. Instead, Harvey sat on the Iron Throne after everyone else was gone. Harvey had fought underneath the Bullock banner along with the Starks and Targaryens. In the end, it had been the White Walkers who had the upper hand and the battle had taken far too many lives to defeat them. He had been the only one left with royal blood in his veins and Harvey had no other choice but to rule in John Snow's place. Still he was a reluctant King whose people demanded for him to have an heir.

Except for Harvey there was no Queen. She had died two winters ago giving birth to their stillborn son. After that, Harvey had no desire to take another wife and for awhile he had spurned love. That was until he caught sight of a blond haired solider who had been fighting under the Gordon banner along with the Lannisters. It had been lust at first sight but the solider had been Harvey's enemy until the tide had turned against them. The solider had betrayed the Gordons and Lannisters to fight by Harvey's side once the White Walkers had come from beyond the wall. 

Although the battle had been won, there had been too many losses to celebrate. After Harvey had been coronated as King and he had his fill of strong mead, he learned the young soldier’s name. Jim was the bastard second son of Peter Gordon. With no land or title to his name, Jim's only choice was join the Night's Watch or fight underneath his father's banner with no hopes of Peter Gordon claiming Jim as his own. He chose to fight and in the end won the heart of the King.

Harvey was kind and gentle to his lover and he wanted no one else but Jim in his heart and in his bed. Still the people wanted an heir and Harvey knew that one day he would have to give them one. For now, he was content without a Queen and thought of Jim as his husband. So when a bastard child was found from Harvey's younger days of visiting the brothels, he rejoiced. The kingdom would have an heir and he would never have to betray Jim. 

The night Michael was found, Harvey promised forever to Jim before the Old Gods of the Forest. There was no other person that Harvey wanted by his side and as his King except for the solider who had won his heart on the battle field.


End file.
